What?
by aweena
Summary: The team goes on an offworld mission, where they follow strange energy readings, and find them, but it wasn't what they were expecting. They have to face a soulsucking demon so they can get back to Atlantis alive and in one piece. Shepwhump! yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, I know, for those of you who know who I am, that I've still got another story to finish, but I had to write this one, it just came to me, and sounded like a good story plot. For those of you who don't know me, I've only wrote Stargate-related stories, so far, but I like all three Law and Orders, so I'll probably be coming out with some of those. Well, I'm Aweena Mylard, and here's my story. Be friendly, but not too friendly! Review if you want it to continue! I don't own Stargate Atlantis, so I obviously don't own any of the characters, either, yada yada yada. Well, here you go!**

**What?**

**Chapter 1**

The team walked through the forest quietly with guns at hand. They hadn't met any hostile creatures or people, yet, but in case they did, it wouldn't be a complete surprise.

"I sense no Wraith about," whispered Teyla.

"Good," Sheppard answered quietly.

"Did you hear that?" Rodney asked, raising his gun and aiming frantically.

"What?" asked Ronon.

"It was a little crunching sound," Rodney said. "There it is again!"

Ronon stepped off the path a little, sending a bird flying into the air.

John smirked at that, and looked at Rodney, who was staring at his feet. A moment later, he realised Sheppard was watching him.

"Oh, shut up," McKay snapped.

"Never said a word," Sheppard said with a smile, then continued to walk, as did the others.

"This is a waste of time," McKay said. It's been four hours. I'm sure if there was something here, we would'be found it by now. We've been walking in circles."

"Rodney, I believe it was your idea to come here in the first place, was it not?" asked Teyla.

"And besides," the Colonel added, "if we were going in circles, we would've seen the Stargate again. And I've only seen it once."

"Why couldn't we have taken the Puddle Jumper?" Rodney whined. "I'm dying here."

"No landing sight, Rodney. The planet's too dense with trees. I guess we should be heading back, actually. It'll be well past dark by the time we reach the 'gate," Sheppard said.

"Great. Well, now we get to have the pleasure of being eaten by some alien night animal. If I die, I'm sueing, and you're gonna be the first," Rodney told Sheppard.

"Relax, Rodney. Nothing's gonna happen. And if it'll make you feel any better, if you do happen to die, I'll _let_ you sue me," said John.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better," Rodney sneered.

"See?" Sheppard said joyfully.

"Stop!" Rodney shouted.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"No! Don't _move," _Rodney said, glancing back and forth between Sheppard and his energy monitor.

John's expression turned serious, and he took a step towards Rodney.

"Did I not just say 'don't move'?" Rodney asked in exasperation.

"What is it?" he asked Rodney, stopping.

"There was a severe energy spike when you stepped there. This is the same energy spike that occured when we first arrived. It disappeared when you walked away from it. Go back."

"For all we know, it could be a bomb, Rodney," said John.

"Just do it," Rodney whined.

Sheppard reluctantly stepped back into the are he was earlier.

The energy level spiked again. "I think it has something to do with the gene. Move away from it again," Rodney said, getting a brief look from Sheppard before he moved, and the energy level went back down. "Ronon, go over there."

Ronon did what was said. The evergy levels stayed the same. "It's the ATA gene," Rodney said, confirming his theory.

"What do you suppose it is?" asked Ronon.

"I don't know," McKay said with a frown.

"Perhaps there is an Ancient hide away beneath the planet's surface?" Teyla said questionably.

"It's possible," Rodney said distractedly, staring at the device's screen.

"Rodney," John said. He got no response. "McKay," he said again, staring at the area he was before.

"What?" Rodney asked, still staring at the screen.

Sheppard walked back over to the area and kneeled down, looking at the ground. "Do you hear that?"

"What are you-"

"John!" Teyla shouted.

Rodney looked back up to find John on the ground, unconcious.

**Eyup. Well, come back for chapter two, or you'll wonder for the rest of your life what will happen to John! Will he be ok?...if he's even alive...what did he hear? And what's causing the high energy levels? Tune in next time for...What?!!!!!!!! Well, Bie:0D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, thank you for coming back. And, to lighten the mood, here's a joke. Why doesn't Superman buy a desk? Because he's already got one! Ah ha...that's a good one. Made it up myself, can't you tell? Well, you're about to find out what's going on, so I don't own this show or its characters...am I supposed to say that every chapter? Anywho...here you go:0D**

**Chapter 2**

"How are we going to get back, huh? This is an impossible situation," Rodney said quickly, starting to panick. "Sheppard's unconcious, it's getting dark, and we're four hours from the 'gate, probably twice as long since we're gonna have to carry him," he said, referring to John.

Ronon walked over to Sheppard's unconcious form and leaned over it. "Sheppard?" he said, tapping John's face.

"Oh, yes. Slap him. That will make this all go away. And while you're at it, why don't you bite his ear off, Mike Tyson," Rodney snapped. Ronon sent a glare back at him while Teyla, ignoring the comment, spoke up.

"It is not as hopeless as you make it seem, Doctor McKay," Teyla said. "We are capable of defending ourselves in case of attack, and Colonel Sheppard is hopefully merely unconcious-"

"Or in a coma!" Rodney said, cutting her off.

"Shut up," Ronon said, leaning closer to John. "He's saying something."

Teyla and Rodney looked down at Sheppard, who seemed to be trying to speak, as Ronon said.

"Can you make it out?" Rodney whispered.

"Shh," Ronon shushed.

Rodney glowered indignantly, but said nothing.

"Ronon?" Sheppard's said quietly.

Ronon backed off a little, still kneeling beside him.

"She needs our help," Sheppard whispered, staring up at the graying sky, then turned to Ronon.

"Who?" Ronon asked.

Sheppard's breath caught as he winced at the pain searing throughout his body. He grabbed Ronon's arm, and said, "We have to find her. The girl. He...took her..." His grip loosened on Ronon's arm, then slowly slid away, as did his conciousness.

"Sheppard, try to stay with us," Ronon said. "What's the girl's name?"

Sheppard's back arched as he cried out in pain, the sound attacking the forest, sending the birds into the darkening sky.

"What is it, John?" Teyla asked, now by the Colonel's side. It was soon quiet, but the sound of his anguished screaming still filled their ears.

His eyelids were heavy, and his skin was glimmering with sweat, despite the cool night air. He was gasping for air as he stared off into empty space. "Senave," he whispered breathlessly before losing all conciousness.

"What the hell is going on, here?! We need a damned exorcist, for crissake!" Rodney screeched frantically.

"We gotta get him back. He's got a fever. Rodney, stay here with him. Teyla, we need to find some sticks to make a sled with. That's the only way we're gonna be able to get him to the 'gate," Ronon said.

"What, you're just gonna leave me here by myself?" Rodney said.

"Suck it up. Take care of him, McKay," Ronon said, then left into the darkness, Teyla soon following.

Rodney was surprised by how fast dark had fallen. He walked over to Sheppard and took a seat beside him. Rodney pulled off his pack and pulled Sheppard up to it, leaning his back against it so he was in a half-sitting, half-laying position.

"Well, here we are. Alone. In the dark. At night. On a deserted alien planet. This is nice, huh?" McKay told Sheppard. He got no response, as he knew he wouldn't, so he leaned back against the tree behind him and listened for lions and tigers and bears. "Oh, my."

**I know it, yada yada. I know I told you you'd find out what was going on, but we'll get to it throughout the story. Well, please review and come back again! Thanks Wella and Firefighter22 for your support! Bie:0D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyup. Yeah, a lot of producing going on, here, and it's not what you think, ok? You all are sick-minded people! Ah! I don't own the Stargate Atlantis characters, or the show itself, obviously, because you STILL don't see my name in the credits! Ok, then. I hope you like it:0D**

**Chapter 3**

"Rodney..." said Sheppard's soft voice.

Rodney scurried over to John and sat on his heels.

"How, um...how are you feeling?" Rodney stuttered nervously.

"Head hurts," John said, closing his eyes and turning his head, flinched slightly.

"Teyla and Ronon went to get you some sticks so we can drag you back to the Stargate. That didn't sound like I meant it. I mean, we're not going to really drag you to the 'gate...well, we are, but we're not-"

"I get it, Rodney," Sheppard whispered, now looked at the scientist.

"Right. Well, um...can I do something?" McKay asked.

"'M' jus' tired," he slurred, his eyes slowly sliding close again.

"You've got to try and stay awake," Rodney said hurriedly. "Earlier...you said something about a girl...Seline? Savin?" he said, trying to recall the name, but drawing a blank.

John's eyes got wide and he looked up at Rodney again, sitting half-way up before Rodney put a hand on his chest.

"What are you doing?" Rodney said.

"Senave. He's gonna kill her. The man...I don't know...I'm..." the Colonel rushed.

"Slow down, I don't-"

"He's gonna kill her!" Sheppard said, more urgently this time. "She doesn't have much time left! We have to find her, or she'll die," Sheppard told Rodney, who looked scared half to death and back.

A crunch sound was heard behind them, and Rodney pulled his gun and aimed it into the darkness.

"McKay, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead," came Ronon's voice, then his appearance, followed by Teyla's.

"Colonel Sheppard. You have awoken," Teyla said happily, setting down the large sticks on the ground.

"We can't just leave. Senave's here. She came to me for help, so I need to help her," Sheppard said.

"It was only a dream, Colonel," Teyla said.

"No! She was the energy signal. It was her ghost calling to me. I know I sound crazy, but it's true," Sheppard explained.

Rodney pulled out his energy monitor and caustiously walked over to the spot Sheppard had collapsed.

"There's no energy signal here, anymore," Rodney said slowly. He looked up and began to speak. "But you said he was going to kill her. If she's a ghost, she can't die."

"You don't understand. If he gets her soul, she'd be lost forever. Limbo, Rodney. You can't just let this happen," John pleaded. "Rodney-"

"Colonel Sheppard, you must remain calm. You are under a lot of stress at the moment. Relax," Teyla said.

"Don't tell me to relax! The only stress I'm under is the stress you're putting on me by not letting me help this little girl-"

"A little girl which may have been a hallucination," Ronon added.

Sheppard looked at them all like they were nuts. He sat the rest of the way up, then stood.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rodney asked in disbelief.

"I'm gonna go find her!" Sheppard yelled in anger. "You're sure as hell not gonna help me!"

"What, are you nuts?! This planet's nearly the size of the sun! How in hell do you expect to find her?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"I know where she is," he said. He stared off into the dark treeline and said, "She knows I'm coming."

"John," said Teyla, placing a hand on his arm.

He pushed her back and pulled his gun. Not two seconds later, he was on the ground convulsing.

"Ronon, make up the cot. Hurry!" Teyla said, kneeling beside the Colonel, rolling him onto his side. "It's all right, John. We are taking you home."

Ronon was a few feet away, quickly tieing together sticks into the form of a sled. Rodney leaning over and took Sheppard's gun from the ground.

A few minutes later, the convulsing stopped, leaving John cataleptic.

"He is unconcious, and seems to be doing better off than before," Teyla reported. Ronon almost had the cot done, but was putting on the finishing touches. He laid on of the emergency blankets on the sled, then lifting Sheppard onto that, covering him up with the second. There was a large rope tied to the sled, one end on the left corner, and the other end on the right, so Ronon could pull the sled.

"We'll go for about an hour, then stop and sleep for the night. I'll take first watch, make sure he's not going anywhere. That sound all right?" Ronon said, lookeing to Teyla and Rodney for support.

Neither answered, but Teyla knodded, so they set off.

**Ooooooooooooooo! Ok, well, am I doing all right? Huh? Huh?! HUH?! K, WELL, then...please review! And thanks for those of you who have been supportive, and if anyone watches SAW III, close your eyes! Bleh!!!!! ALso, I think I'm only gonna be able to put up one more chapter after this before Christmas, so I might be out of it for like, a week, so thanks for the reviews, anyways, you guys! Bie:0D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas! Well, you know what they say. Another day, another...chapter. Yeah. Well, thanks for the reviews, and I don't own Stargate Atlantis or its characters or anything like that, but I wish I could borrow Sheppard for a day...or a couple of years...well, here's chapter 4! **

**Chapter 4**

John slowly came to conciousness, realizing the sky was moving faster than usual. No, he was moving.

He attempted to sit up, but nearly fell over, feeling the ground moving beneath him. He looked up and saw Teyla walking toward him, but she wasn't getting any closer. Because he was still moving.

"Ronon, stop," she said, and Sheppard stopped moving.

Sheppard turned around, feeling unusually hot despite the cooling air around him. "What the hell? You son of a bitch! You knocked me out!" Sheppard accused Ronon.

"He did not. You have a fever. You began convulsing, and lost consciousness. We have to get you back to the Stargate, so you can get help from Dr. Beckette and his medical team. You will feel better when you have rested," Teyla said.

"I think I've rested long enough," he said, standing up, then began to walk back the way they had came from.

"What, are you stupid, or something? You can't just go wandering off like that!" Rodney snapped.

"Where the hell's my gun?!" Sheppard said angrily, turning on them suddenly.

"You threatened us with it, so we took it from you. And you're not gonna get it back until you've been cleared by Beckette back on Atlantis," Ronon said.

"So you're just gonna let him kill Senave? Just like that? I little girl, and you're going to let her die," Sheppard said incredulously.

"Even if this Senave isn't just a figment of your imagination, you've already told us she's dead. She can't die dead, Colonel, you're delirious. I doubt there are any soul-sucking monsters on this planet," McKay said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You have met the Wraith, haven't you?" Sheppard said with narrowed eyes, then continued walking.

_Help me, John!_

Sheppard fell to his knees, holding his head, and screamed out horrifically.

Teyla rushed over to his side, kneeling beside him. "What is it, John? Is it her?"

"She's dieing!" he shouted, still holding his head.

Rodney and Ronon stood back a little, but still had the look of concern in their eyes. "Teyla?" Ronon asked.

"What is happening?" she asked.

Sheppard said nothing, but put his hands down and stood, then began running, and Teyla and Ronon followed, then followed by Rodney shortly, who lagged behind. Sheppard ran quickly, his head pounding, and his stomach hurting like hell, but he couldn't stop. Not until he found her.

Ronon and Teyla had finally caught up with him, but Sheppard had already stopped, and was standing at the edge of a village. A village that was obviously empty, and had been raided. He just stood staring, and Ronon walked up to his side.

"This was her village," Sheppard whispered, then began forward again.

Rodney finally reached them, and found that they were moving ahead again, complained, "Oh, don't you guys know the meaning of the word 'break'?"

John led the team to a small tee-pee-type home and he went inside.

What he found shocked him. Senave, lain on the ground. But she wasn't alone. There was a boy holding on to her. He was only maybe a few years older than her, maybe 20. John slowly made his way over to the bodies and felt a lump form in his throat and he suddenly felt sick. Who would do something like this?

"Jossen," he said aloud.

"He did this," Teyla stated, rather than questioned.

John was startled, hadn't heard her come in. He simply nodded, then walked over and fell to his knees by the bodies.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Teyla asked urgently.

Sheppard looked down and the boy, then checked his pulse. "He's alive."

**Yes, that's it, for now. You'll soon find out what's going on, who the boy is, and who Jossen and Senave is. And, find out what lies in John's future...dun dun dun! Bie:0D**

**Have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Winter, and Happy Kwanza and Al Adha for the next few days, and Happy New Years, in case I don't get back by then, but I think I will, bie:0D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so it's 2007! Yay for a new year and the last year's resolution. So, my resolution is to...you don't wanna know. Sorry, it took longer than I thought it would to get this out. So, anyways, thanks for the reviews and all, and I don't own Stargate Atlantis, although I'd like to. Well, it depends on how the show's doing as to whether or not I'd want to own it, but I always thought it'd be cool to have a certain Colonel around my finger...welp, here you go!**

**Chapter 5**

The boy was startled when he awoke, frantically swinging at everything-and everyone-in sight.

"Hey, it's all right," Sheppard said, trying to calm him. He leaned down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The boy looked at him for a moment, and, sensing no threat, sat back against the "wall", and John removed his hand.

The boy had black hair, looked to be around six feet, at least, and wore clothes similar to those of the Athosians.

He sat up a few seconds later, then spoke. "Where is my Senave?" he asked.

John sighed sadly and answered, "She's dead. We've checked the village for survivors, but the only one...you're the only person left."

"You are John Sheppard?" asked the boy.

"I am. What's your name?" asked John, feeling uneasy at the boy's casualness. His sister just died...

"I am Turran, son of Mordann," he said.

"What happened here?" John asked.

"Where is the rest of your team?" asked Turran.

"What?" asked Sheppard. Something was definitely going on.

"Your team. Where are they?" Turran stood at that moment, his expression changing from curiousity to anger. "Where?!"

"All right, just take it easy," Sheppard said, standing as well. "How'd you know about my team?"

Turran's irises glowed red, and John was sure that wasn't normal.

"You're-"

"I am Jossen. And you will do as I say, or I will have Senave's soul, and she will be trapped between worlds forever," the boy said.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"First, where are you teammates?" Jossen asked.

"They have nothing to do with this. What do you want?" asked the Colonel.

Jossen's form changed to a larger man, moderately rugged, older, and a hell of a lot more intimidating than a 20-year-old boy. "I want your soul."

**Yeah, I'll admit, it is a little cheesy, but I'm getting there. Also, in later chapters, it gets a little gory, so if you're an easy-queasy kind of person, you might not wanna read it, but it's not gonna be that bad. Well, bie, and thanks for the reviews:0D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry it's been a while, but I haven't been on the internet in a very, very long two weeks. I've got the next few chapters done, already, but I haven't had time to type them out, yet, so, with no further adue, however you spell that, here's the next chapter! I don't own the characters except for Jossen and Senave, so yeah. :0D **

**Chapter 6 **

"What will happen?" John asked. "If I give you my soul, you let Senave go? You let my team go back through the 'gate?"

"Yes. And if you refuse, then I will take the soul of this poor girl, and she will wander this world with countless others just like her. Do as I say, and they will go on unharmed," Jossen said.

"Why do you want me?" John asked. "Why not another member of my team, or som other villager? Not that I'd prefer you shoose someone else. But why me?"

"Because you have a strength the others lack. I prefer the souls of warriors than the souls of children, Colonel. It's quite obvious," Jossen explained.

"How long have you been doing this?" asked Sheppard.

"Since the dawn of my existence, Colonel. I have gone from world to world for years, and I have been here for some time, and do not plan to leave for some time, either.I do not do this to bring fear to people, to wreak havoc over their land. I do this for food-"

"Just like the wraith," John finished, disgust present in his voice.

"Just like the wraith," Jossen repeated.

"You won't get away with this. I won't just let this happen. We'll stop you," John said.

"That is quite impossible, John Sheppard. You may try, but you will fail," said Jossen.

John shot the man several times with his P-90, each bullet piercing straight through his torso, but leaving no marks.

A few moments later, Teyla rushed in from the search, obviously alarmed by the sudden burst of sound. She immediately reaised her gun to the present stranger. "Who is this?"

"This," John said, "is Jossen."

"Where is the boy?" Teyla asked.

"He _is_ the boy," Sheppard told her.

"What do you want?" Teyla asked, gun still raised. A moment later, Ronon and Rodney appeared in the doorway, Rodney ghost-white, Ronon with a trained gun.

"What's going on?" Ronon asked sternly.

"Jossen, Ronon, Ronon, Jossen, Jossen, Rodney, Rodney, Jossen, everyone aquainted?" asked John. Rodney opened his mouth to speak, but John cut him off. "This _is the boy_."

"You all may leave. But the Colonel will stay," Jossen stated.

Teyla began to object, but John spoke first. "Just do what he says. It's ok."

"We will not leave you here," Teyla said defiantly.

"Yes, whatever happened to the 'leave-no-man-behind' ideology? Or is that just an assemblage, now?" asked McKay, sounding strangely bold.

"Perhaps I shall keep you, instead?" Jossen asked.

"Shutting up," Rodney declared.

John turned his back to Jossen and spoke. "You guys, just go. Just get back to Atlantis, it'll be fin," he said with an 'I've got a plan' look.

Teyla looked unsure as she nodded. "We will go back to Atlantis, John. When you come back with us."

"Teyla, he wants my _soul_. I don't know what's gonna happen, but I'm not going out without a fight. I'm going to fight alone, this time. There's no reason for you guys to kick the bucket, too."

"We cannot leave you here," she said desperately.

"You have to. It's gonna be ok," Sheppard told her, his own doubts rising.

"I want to believe you. But you cannot tell the future," Teyla told him misty-eyed.

"It is too late," Jossen said.

A moment later, John's painful scream pierced through the air as he was sent to the ground.

**Well, it's about time I got that posted up there. More chaps on the way, don't give up on me, now! Well, it's late, school tomorrow, so bie:0D Please review:0D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Told ya I'd be back. Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't wanna hear me run my mouth, so I just get to it, I don't own this show, but I'd like to, for a day, maybe...:0D Ok, well, then...here's chapter 7:0D**

**Chapter 7**

"What're we supposed to do?!" Rodney screeched.

"We must remain calm," Teyla said shakily, herself uncertain.

"He's _dead_! How am I supposed to remain calm?! I'm gonna kill him!" McKay said angrily.

Ronon looked at the empty space Jossen once occupied. "That coward," he snarled through a glare.

Teyla kneeled beside John, his motionless body lying broken before her. She tried to keep the tears from her eyes, but the emotions had already taken over.

A moment later, a noise was heard from the front of the teepee. Ronon and Rodney turned to see the girl, once held in Jossen's arms, standing before them. Teyla turned a moment later, all of them shocked at the appearance.

"You...are Senave," Teyla confirmed, taking to her feet, returning her gaze to Joghn's lifeless form.

"I am. John saved my life. Now I will help you save him," she told them.

"But I thought you were just supposed to move on?" Rodney said. "Why are you alive?"

"Jossen took John's life. For this, my life was given back. If he had only taken John's soul, my soul would have moved on to the After Life, and John would have remained in an unconcious state, until his soul was condemned by Jossen. But Jossen did not hold up his end of the bargain, so he lost my life, as well as my soul."

"And you can help us bring him back to life," Ronon said, ovciously not believing fully what the girl was saying.

"I can. Only if we can outwit him. Give him something he can't turn down, in exchange for John's life and soul. But we must do this quickly, before John...before he is taken completely," Senave explained.

"But what do we have that he does not?" Teyla asked.

Senave smiled a small smile that showed in her eyes.

"A life of his own."

**Sorry, I know that was pretty short, but it seemed longer on paper, so yeah. Well, I hope that you like this one, getting into the good whumpings, so Kum Bya! I really have no idea how to spell that! Please review, and thanks for the previous ones! Bie:0D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, you guys! Thanks for the reviews and all. I'm not confused, anymore! See, I thought that Atlantis has been airing since November, but that's just in UK and Canadia. Canada, sorry. If you guys are Canadian, I'm sorry. Well, I'm not sorry you're Canadian, I'm sorry about the Canadia thing. I have a habbit of saying Canadia just like people say Thighland instead of Thailand. And if you're from Thailand, or Thighland, whatever floats your boat, I'm incredibly, incredibly sorry. As Carson would say. Anyways, I don't own SGA or its characters. Just borrowing them for a bit. Well, ok, then!**

**Chapter 8**

"You son of a bitch!" Sheppard shouted. "This is _not_ my soul! This is me...my body! My...my mind! You can't do this, dammit!"

I already have. But Senave is alive, for you have given your life for hers. Do you want her to lose her life, again? Not to mention her soul," Jossen said with one of those sinister, malignant smiles that John thought physically looked like one of the wraiths'.

"You're not gonna get away with this. My friends will find a way, Jossen. I've got the best people in any galaxy by my side," John said.

"I do not see them here, Colonel Sheppard. And you should be glad they are not. You do not want them to go through this, do you? And I have yet to start," Jossen said, with that same, depraved smile.

John narrowed his eyes, just before a torturous vexation spiked inside his skull. he hit his knees fast, not able to hear himself cry out from the unrelenting agony. But her heard a different voice, a harsh, rugged, terrifying voice.

_Who is John Sheppard?!_

"No!" he shouted. he looked up to the sky as it turned red and black. Another pain peirced through his head and he doubled over, holding his head, screaming away the torment. He quickly pushed himself to his feet, scrambling away from the demon to a large black boulder. he squoze his eyes shut, but the pain was still there.

"I am much like the wraith, Colonel. Except I...I cannot be defeated. I will find what I want, then I will take your soul, and you will be damned to wander this world until the end of eternity. And that will never come. You cannot escape. It is just impossible," Jossen said to the Colonel's back.

John leaned heavily against the boulder, feeling unusually tired. He was dead, wasn't he?

"You are," Jossen answered Sheppard's thoughts. "But since you have yet to be damned, your soul feels as your body would if you were on the planet. But, as you can see, this is not the planet."

Yeah, John could see that. For the moment, the red and black land was fading into one large mass as he began feeling dizzy.

_You will not escape that easily, Colonel!_

The voice shreiked in John's mind, sending him to the ground, the jagged rockes cutting into his back. He tried desperately to handle the pain, this time. He clenched his teeth, opening his eyes slowly.

As the pain grew louder, he couldn't bite it back. His eyes rolled back behind his eyelids, his back arching as he let out a terrifying scream. All at once, it stopped. It all went away.

The pain.

The voice.

His consciousness.

His will to fight.

**Ok, then, how'd you all like it. Please review, they keep me going! Yes, I'm resorting to pleading, but I wanna know how I'm doing. Again, constructive criticism is always welcomed. CONSTRUCTIVE! So don't tell me it was the worst story that you ever read and the only person who could make it better is Shirley Temple! Well, bie:0D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, firstly, I'd like to apologize for last chapter, I got it mixed up with a chapter from my other story. It was put in as wc8, but I wanted w8, so I accidentally clicked on the wrong one. Secondly, I've been screwing up a bit in this story, it usually doesn't happen, but I've been extremely disoriented since I moved, so I'm just trying to get settle down and stuff, but thank you all for your reviews and patience! I don't own SG Atlantis or the characters from the show, and all that good stuff. Ok, then, here's chap nyn!**

**Chapter 9**

"I...I can't tell you...anything," John said weakly.

"You will, before your soul is removed," Jossen said wickedly. He laughed sickly in Sheppard's ear, pulling the colonel to his feet by a grip in his hair.

John felt the crack, rather than heard it, as he fell back onto the hot ground. He was sure, now, that this was Hell. All he could see was lava, rock, and fire. Yeah, that was definitely Hell.

John held his side, sheltering his newly cracked rib from his tormentor. Another punch was followed by a kick to the stomach, making it near impossible to breath. Not that he needed to breath. He _was_ dead, wasn't he?

"Not tryig to give you...any ideas, but can't you...can't you read minds?" John asked painfully.

"The soul is like meat. It needs minced before I'll take it. I break it before I take it," Jossen said.

"John would've laughed. Would've cried. But he just laid there, breathing in the cancerous air, until he finally broke the silence.

"You're so full of it."

Another kick.

"How are we supposed to give him a new life? Look, this is completely absurd1 It is _not_ going to work," Rodney said. "You think he'd choose good over evil? he's a second-generation wraith. Well, third, if you-"

"McKay," Ronon said abruptly, silencing the doctor. "Shut...up."

"He has no soul of his own. Perhaps, if we give him a soul, a soul of his own, he will stop his wrongdoings," Senave said.

"And where are we going to find a soul of his own? What, do you want me to speak to Tom Hanks about it? And while we're at it, why don't we get Betty Spaghetti in here to help out?" Rodney said.

"Rodney, please," Teyla said with irritation.

"I'm sorry, but I am completely surrounged by aliens, here," McKay said, crossing his arms defensively.

"It is not as difficult as you make it seem. It is an obstacle, but we can overcome it, Dr. McKay," Senave said.

"How did you know my name?" Rodney asked, unfolding his arms, looking at the teen with suspicion.

"John told me all that I need to know. I am trying to help you. So you must trust me," she said.

"We trust you," Teyla said, stepping in. "How do we do this?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He must release all souls he has stored throughout his history. Then he will become like us, and John will be released with the others," Senave explained.

"But will he be brought back to life?" Teyla asked.

"I...I really do not know," Senave admitted. "I am sorry. But it is worth it, is it not?"

"Yes," Teyla said. "It is worth it."

**Ok, I hope I did ok on this one! Please review, good or bad, or what. Thank you sherryw, MacGateFan, and all you other folks for your reviews! Thanks, bie:0D**


	10. Chapter 10

**People, if you don't like Texas Chainsaw Massacre, or Saw, don't read this. It's probably not as bad as those, but this chapter is worst than my previous ones. My others chapters didn't really have anything in them like this, anyways, but ok. Give me a break, will ya? I don't own SG Atlantis or its characters, but I DO own Senave and Jossen. Ok, then...**

**Chapter 10**

"Please...please stop," John pleaded. He didn't know at what point he'd resorted to begging, but God, he was hurting. He breathed heavily onto the ground, closing his eyes, just hoping he would wake up in Atlantis.

"You will tell me what I want to hear. And I will make the pain stop," Jossen said wryly.

"I don't...I don't know...what you want," John panted, opening his eyes.

"Well, you should, by now," Jossen sneered.

John felt sick, beaten, low. He just wanted out. "I don't," he breathed, his eyes sliding close again.

_What does this guy want from me?_

He was kicked onto his back, then he felt a clawed hand grip his neck, and he opened his eyes, realisation cutting through him.

"No," he breathed, trying to stay calm. "I'm not telling you that," he said, trying a little more forcefully.

The hand was removed from his neck, but the claws dug into the flesh of his abdomen, tearing across, blood streaking his torn shirt. He let out a pained, horrific shriek as he pulled away from the red-skinned man..._creature_ standing beside him.

"This can be quick and painless...or it can be slow," he said, tracing a talon along the side of John's face, "and painful. It is your choice, Colonel."

When John didn't answer, he was brought to his feet, only to be struck down again. His face hit the ground hard, he could taste the blood in his mouth, in his throat, he could smell it, feel it running down the side of his face, into his hair. He wondered how much he could bleed before it brought him death.

He was jerked up by his hair, the rocks digging painfully into his knees, and a sharp object was placed at his neck.

"Tell me, or I will prolong your suffering," Jossen hissed. "What is your command code?"

"It's called identification code," he slurred, then brought his elbow back, aiming low. Low enough. "Go to hell," he said through gritted teeth.

Jossen let out a cry, but recovered quickly. "This _is_ hell," Jossen snarled, driving the dagger through John's flesh, tearing muscles, snapping veins, his blood gushing surprisingly rapid, staining his shirt, he felt the blood trail down his side, drenching his pants.

Jossen hauled John to his feet, hearing a satisfying cry of pain, and threw him against the boulder, once again. He held him there by his throat, twisting the knife, then leaned closer, pressing the blade further through the skin, through arteries, wrenching the life from his body.

The blade was jerked from John's torso, causing blood to spray out onto the ground, covering Jossen, covering everything.

John tried to breath, but he coughed on the crimson liquid flooding his lungs. Fire burned throughout his body as he fell to his knees, trying to stop the bleeding. He leaned forward, coughing painfully, blood streaming from his mouth, trickling from his nose as he tried to take in a breath.

Jossen kneeled beside him, his foul breath attacking Sheppard's sense of smell, or what was left of it. John put one hand on the ground, trying to keep himself from tumbling, and his right hand on his side, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. The pain was obvious, represented by blood and pain-filled moans, but he tried to keep a look of determination across his face. He tried. But failed. The pain took over, his eyes watered, but the tears never formed.

"All you need to tell me is a simple code," Jossen said. "And the pain, the bleeding, the suffering. I'll make it stop. Well, not the suffering, but everything else."

John coughed again, blood streaming through the crevices of jet black rock, like little red rivers.

"Take-" John was cut off abruptly by the piercing pain in his side, but continued a moment later, his voice barely audible. "Take what you came for. 'S'all...you're gon' get."

All he earned was a kick in the side, flipping him onto his back. He cried out again, holding his side away from his attacker.

"You...need to learn who gives the orders. You are no longer in charge, Colonel," Jossen spoke. He pushed John onto his stomach with his foot and kneeled down beside him, leaning close to his face. "You want this to stop," he whispered.

John didn't answer, but faced away from him, instead.

Jossen pushed on the back of Sheppard's neck, drawing his knife up. It came down just to the right of John's spinal column, and was drug downward, slicing through his ribs, through his intestines, his kidney, skimming his right lung.

Horrific screams filled the air, soon suffocated by the red liquid pooling onto the floor, from his throat. The knife was removed again, only to be brought back down to John's left arm, above the elbow, then jerked out again.

Jossen listened to the strangled screaming, smiling triumphantly to himself. His hand moved from John's neck to the most recent stab wound, while his right, letting go of the knife, grabbed onto the wrist of that arm. "Tell me," he whispered.

_Just do it. Just get it over with,_ John thought. _God, just end this._ He didn't want to die, but it sounded a hell of a lot better that this. He just wanted it to end. He remained silent, staring at the ever-so-infamous boulder. He thought of his team, hoping they'd get to the gate safely. He thought of Elizabeth, wondering how she'd take the news, if she'd take it at all. Lastly, he thought of Senave, knowing he'd done the right thing, and was ready for whatever Jossen threw at him. Or thought he was.

When there was no response, Jossen wrenched upward on John's wrist, snapping his elbow backwards. Bones snapping, then grinding, his muscles being pulled apart.

John screamed, louder than before, God, did he scream. He pressed his head onto the ground, gagging on blood, trying to scream, trying to cry, to do something. He couldn't thing straight, he couldn't feel his hand. _God, did he tear it off?_ His head throbbed, pain coursed throughout his body as sobs escaped his lips. Helpless, painful sobs that couldn't be stopped. "You bastard!" He shouted with all he had, coughing on his words, oxygen becoming scarce. "You bitch! God damn you, damn you!"

Jossen pulled up again slightly on John's wrist before releasing it, letting it fall in an awkward position onto the granite. He barely heard the pain-filled moans, sobs, whimpers coming from the body before him. Anger clouded his mind as he slammed his heel down onto John's vertebrae, hearing a crack, then it was all quiet. Jossen looked to the sky and smiled solemnly, yet sinisterly.

"I have your soul, Colonel. And now I will have the souls of your team mates."

**Yup! There you go! Ok, it's gonna be like, a few days until I can update, again. Maybe Saturday, maybe I'll be able to get to it before then, so yeah. I hope you like this, so far, this chapter was a little more extreme than the others in this story, but it's more into normalcy for me, I feel at home. Ok, then. Bie:0D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I'm working on 5 other stories, right now. Give me a break, huh? I know I should only focus on one at a time, but my diet schizophrenia hates me, and won't let me go with just one. In fact, it tried to kill me with plot lines! Well, I don't own this show, but there is this really high-pitched beeping noise coming from my computer and I think I'm going deaf, so on with the show:0D**

**Chapter 11**

"It's not going to be easy. Remember that," Senabe said firmly.

"What do we do?" Teyla asked.

"Him," Senave said, pointing to Ronon. "He must kill himself. Or you must kill him."

"What?!" Rodney shrieked loudly. "He can't kill himself!"

"Then you kill him," Senave said.

"Why can it not be one of us, instead?" Teyla asked.

"He wants the soul of a warrior. This is why he chose John, first. You are a woman, and Dr. McKay is a man of science. He is afraid...he is afraid of beings more clever than he. He will not take Dr. McKay. I wish that I could be the one to do this, but he would rather have a adult than a mere child."

"Fine. What will I do after that?" Ronon asked before anyone could object further.

"Jossen will find you. You must convince him to let every soul that he has ever taken, to let them go. If you cannot convince him, then your soul, too, will be condemned. That is why you must be careful of what you say. Tell him that he will have his own soul, and he will no longer be bound by the need of the souls of others. Be careful," she said again.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be dead, how careful will I have to be?" Ronon shrugged.

"It is not that simple. It is simple, but not as that. Before you do this, consider whether you are willing to lose your life forever. Good luck, Ronon," Senave said.

Ronon knew he wanted to do this. He _had_ to do this. John would have done it for him, so now Ronon would do it for John. He had no choice. _It's for John,_ Ronon thought. _I have to do this._ He was willing to give his life for his friend. Yeah, his friend. He'd known it all his life. It was the way he learned. He would do this with pride.

Teyla had worry in her eyes as Ronon drew his knife while Rodney turned impossibly white. Ronon rasied the knife to his neck before giving his friends an "it's ok" look, then drew it across, blood spurting to the tent walls. He dropped the knife, stumbling backwards, and finally fell to the ground, dead.

Teyla covered her mouth, looking away, McKay feeling the same sickness, but couldn't seem to move from his position. Teyla walked to John's body in a daze, trying to forget the horrific scene she'd just witnessed, but knowing she never would. She sat down, pulling John's head onto her lap, and stroked her hand through his hair.

"It was only a matter of time," came a deep voice. Ronon turned quickly to see a large creature standing largely before him.

"Jossen," Ronon said.

"That, I am. You're looking for John Sheppard, I presume?" Jossen asked.

Ronon ignored the question, taking in his surroundings, a world of red and black.

"Follow me, and I will take you to him," Jossen said with a wry smile, showing ugly, discolored, pointed teeth. He began wakling, slowly passing a large boulder, no longer visible.

Ronon didn't move, but heard the sound of something dragging, and Jossen reappeared, but pulling a body. John's body. He threw him in front of Ronon.

"Here is your friend," Jossen said.

Ronon couldn't speak. He just stared at the broken, bloodied body of his friend, nearly unrecognisable. He finally got his bearings and glared up at Jossen.

"What did you do to him?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I took his soul. But that doesn't matter, now, does it?" Jossen asked with amusement showing in his eyes.

Ronon swallowed his anger, knowing it was the only way he was going to get his friend back. "I came here to make a deal."

Jossen's smile widened more at the thought. "A deal, you say?"

"A deal. You can have your own soul. You won't have to go from world to world, living like this. No more being bound by your needs. A soul of your own, Jossen," he said. Like he cared?

"And what would I have to give you, in exchange. I'm sure you're not doing this from the kindness you possess," Jossen pointed out.

"You have to free all the souls you've condemned, every one of them. Let them all go," Ronon said.

"And what made you think I would take this deal?" Jossen asked.

"I know you want it. No more gate hopping, sneaking around. You can live among them, now," Ronon told him.

"Jossen nudged at John's side with his foot, cocking his head to the side. "I will consider it," he said emotionlessly.

Ronon tried to disregard the nudging, and said, "You will?" almost in disbelief.

"I will. I have considered. I will take your deal," he said, kicking the body once more.

Ronon knodded, getting the uneasy feeling that something wasn't right. "Just like that?" he asked warily.

"_Gkeen schlai koreen. Mie hagen doals karsse. Goot liis omit craj_," Jossen said.

Ronon looked at Jossen suspiciously, cocking an eyebrow.

"It is the language of my ancestors. You will see," he told him, smiling his signature smile. "You will see."

**Bwa ha ha ha! Grafiti of the soul! Ok, then...I hope you all like it, so far! And thanks for your reviews, they keep me going! Not completely, but yeah. Way to ruin the moment, ChickleStick! Just kidding. If there really is any ChickleStick, I'm sorry. I just picked it out of the air. Wait a minute! I'm not sorry! I laugh at your misfortune! Bie:0D**


	12. Chapter 12

**All right, I actually have a good reason for not updating, ok? The storm with the snow and stuff, my internet is screwed up, so I haven't been able to update. Excuses, excuses, excuses. I know it, but I'm sorry, ok?! No! It's not ok! Waaaaaaa! Anywho...so, I don't own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters on the show, yada blada fada. So. Yeah.**

**Chapter 12**

John jumped up from the ground frantically swinging out at anything around him, but touched nothing. "What the hell?" he said quietly. He looked at his stomach, finding the blood gone, everything normal. He looked around. It was dark, silent, but not serene. More ghostly than anything else. He was back on the planet, but he couldn't see anyone.

He recognized this place. It was where he'd found Senave. "Senave," he whispered.

He had been able to hear her cries, but that was before her soul had been condemned. Maybe he could contact her, though. Or maybe one of his teammates. It was worth a try.

"Teyla!" he shouted. He listened for a few moments, but heard nothing. "Rodney! Ronon! Senave?"

No answer. He looked ahead and began to walk when he heard something. He turned around to nothingness, pitch black. He whirled back in the other direction, same thing. _What the hell?_

"Sheppard?" John turned back, again, to find himself back in Hell, as he liked to call it. And there, he saw Ronon.

"What are you doing here?" John asked. "Are you-"

"I'm alive, for the moment. Well, here, but not at the planet. I heard you say my name. I don't think the others can hear you, though. I've spoken with Teyla." Ronon said. "She told me that Senave gave six hours before it's too late. That's the longest he can hold me before my soul has to pass on."

"Well, how come she can hear you, and not me?" John asked.

"We're on different planes of existence. I can see you, I can see Teyla, Rodney, and Senave. But I'm sure they can't see me," Ronon explained.

"So, it's like levels of a building. The planet's on top, this is the middle, and I'm...well, yeah, you get it, don't you? Of course you do, you were just explaining it to me. But that didn't answer my question," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make a dead with Jossen. He lets go of every soul he's ever taken, he gets his own soul," Ronon said.

"No. He doesn't deserve his own damned soul. He deserves to be down here with me, living like this. I'll stay here, Ronon. Don't give him what he wants," Sheppard said angrily. "All he wants is the city. You see my body? Why do you think he did that? For fun? Partly, but he wants our IDC's. If you make that deal with him, you kill him first thing, dammit."

"Ok," Ronon nodded. "I'll make the deal, and I'll take care of him. We're doing this to get you back, John."

"I know. I appreciate it, I really do," he said quietly. "But be careful. Watch your back."

A moment later, Ronon disappeared from sight, and John was back on the planet, again. It was foggy, now, as he began his walk toward the village. He thought it strange that he hadn't seen anyone else. Hundreds of years here, surely Jossen had taken in more souls. But John saw none. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in the back of his head, then he hit the ground. He was rolled onto his back, feeling dizzy, barely able to make out the figure leaning over him.

"Doesn't matter what plane of existence I'm on, I'm still gonna get attacked, ain't I?" John asked the man.

"This is my land. Leave it, now," he said. When John said nothing, the man continued. "You are new."

"I am. I guess," John said.

"I am Daniel, of Kellen," the man said.

"I'm John. Nice to meet you," he said, sitting up, rubbing the back of his head.

"I apologize. There have been people coming through here. I have to defend myself," Danny explained.

"I understand," John said.

"You may come sit with me, if you'd like. Or you may continue on your way," Daniel said.

John thought about staying, but knowing he might get too attached to anyone, he decided it was best to keep moving. He needed to get back to the village. He didn't know why. He just had to.

"I'd like to stay, but I can't. Thank you, though. Take it easy with the beatings, huh?" Sheppard asked, getting to his feet.

"Take care, friend," said Daniel, then John set off again.

John. reached the village within the hour, only to find it completely abandoned. He went to the teepee that had held Senave back on the real planet. He walked over to the edge and lied down on the blankets and closed his eyes, trying to find some sort of peace where he was.

_Go to hell._

_This is hell...I have your soul, Colonel Sheppard. And now I will have the soul of your teammates._

_You can't do this!_

_I already have._

John awoke with a jolt, breathing heavily, cool sweat covering his skin. It was nearly light, now, but the fog still covered the planet. John knew he had to warn his team.

Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late.

**Eyup, that's Chapter 12! I hope you all are doing ok in your blizzards and all! And I don't mean the ice cream, although that sounds great, right now. Anyways, please review, and thanks all of you who have reviewed previously, and Happy Purim! Bie:0D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all! Only like, two chapters left! Woo-hoo...(cries)...so...hey, I'm tired of telling people I don't own this show, all right? So if you got a problem if I don't say it, tell me, and I'll say it, ok, so please don't hurt me! Anyone gonna see the Hills Have Eyes 2, Zodiac, or Hostel 2? I want to so bad! Hostel 2's already out of the picture cuz my mom found out the 1st had nudity, so yeah. Saw IV in October! Happy Easter! I would say Happy Holocaust Remembrance Day, but that's not too good, and I had family members in that, so anyone got a problem with that, talk to Schindler! Back to the story.**

**Chapter 13**

John appeared suddenly in the teeptt, but instantly felt that something was wrong. Teyla was there, Rodney, Ronon, and Senave. Teyla noticed him first, and with a look of mixed chock and happiness, embraced him fiercely with a smile, then she backed up and composed herself.

"It worked!" Rodney said. "I can't believe it!"

"Niether can I," John said to them. "Where's Jossen?"

"He hasn't shown up, yet," Ronon said.

"How are you feeling?" Teyla asked, her voice tinged with concern.

"I'm...I'm sane, for the moment. Everyone else all right?" John asked.

"Yes, yes, we're fine. You-how did you know this would work?" Rodney asked, turning to Senave.

"I did not know that it would. But it was a chance worth taking, you said it, yourselves. It was a myth among our people. But now, it is not. And we shall no longer live in fear. Thank you. All of you. I do not want to ask you this, but I have nowhere else to go...I have no way to travel. Shai-kahn roam the woods at night..." her voice trailed off with a look of hopefullness in her features.

"We'll find a way to get you to one of the other villages," John said. "But for now, we need to find a way back to the gate. It's a four hour hike, and I'm not too keen on making the trip in the dark. We'll wait 'til dawn, and will set off. Until then, you guys can catch a few hours of sleep," John said.

Teyla stepped forward. "No, you will rest. I will take watch."

"I'll keep her company. Go ahead and...catch a wink," Ronon said, making John smile. He was learning. "We'll wake you up at the first ray of light."

John opened his mouth to object, but changed his mind. Because he knew that they were right. he looked back to Rodney and Senave, who were bothe bickering at the edge of the tent, and he nodded. "Ok, stay alert."

Teyla nodded back. "Do not let the bed bugs bite." John laughed as he turned back to the cot. _They must be butter, cuz they're on a role._ He winced at the lame joke, but thought it funny, all the same. He sat on the cot, then lied down, and was out within the minute.

Teyla and Ronon seated themselves in front of the tent outside.

"Are you all right? Really?" she asked Ronon.

"I'm fine. It's Sheppard I'm worried about. When I saw his body down there, I was so...you know how hard it was for me to keep in check, seeing him like that? I was back on Sateda, again, and he was one of my friends laying dead after the wraith got done playing their games with him," Ronon said angrily.

"Battle does terrible things to one's mind, Ronon. But you lived through that, and you will be fine, in the end. I am sure. We will be back on Atlantis before the end of the day, and our worries will be forgotten," Teyla said softly.

"And I was going to reassure you that everything was gonna be fine, but here you are, consoling me," Ronon said wryly.

"Ronon...you killed yourself today to save you friend. You have the right the be distraught...I did not know what we would do if you did not come back. I was afraid, not only for us, but for you and John, as well. I...I just want to go back to Atlantis, and I want this to be over."

"It will be. I just hope it's soon," Ronon said.

Rodney's voice chimed in from inside the tent. "Trying to sleep in here."

Ronon sent a glare toward the tent enterance, but laughed with Teyla, and they continued their conversation.

**Wow, all right, then...I am so sorry it's been so long. I planned to update last time I was on the net, but that was two weeks ago, and I ran out of time, and I haven't been on, since, so if you've got a problem...yeah, you know what to do. Bie:P hehe that's my new one**

**Thanks for all the reviews:0D Bie!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah, all right, then. Thank you all! Well, I've got an ankle injury, now, so I was going to go for a bike ride, today, and now I can't, but that's ok, because I need to get caught up on here like, a lot. A whole lot. So, anyways, here's the next chapter:)**

**Chapter 14**

"John. John, wake up. It is time for us to leave, now," Teyla said. She shook John gently as she spoke and he finally opened on eye.

"Five more minutes," he said groggily, sliding his eyes closed.

"Colonel," she said, and that was all it took.

"Ok, ok, I'm up," John said, sitting up slowly. "God, it feels like I've been hit by a truck," he said, putting his head in his hands.

"Once we reach Atlantis, you may rest all you want, but now, we must go," Teyla said.

Ronon appeared beside John and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks. How are you feeling?" John asked Ronon.

"Not quite a truck. Maybe a wagon," he said with a face.

"All right. You guys have fun waking Rodney up. I'll be waiting out here. Where's Senave?" John asked them.

"She was the first one up," Ronon explained.

"She has been wanting to speak with you, also. She is waiting just outside of the tent," Teyla said with a questure.

John nodded and walked outside. It was still dark, but he could see the sky pinkening on the horizon, and for a moment, he watched the stars disappear into the purple blanket covering the planet.

"John?" Senave's voice snapped him back to reality. "I have been wanting to speak with you," she said.

"Yeah," he said, taking a seat in front of the tent, and she took her place beside him. "What is it?"

"I believe Jossen is up to something," said Senave.

"Join the club," Sheppard told her. "I don't think he's done with us, yet."

"Nor do I. Which is why I believe we must hurry," she said, but was quiet when Rodney came out of the tent arguing with no-one knows who.

"Why are we leaving so early? It must be 4:00 in the morning! I don't think it will make a difference at what time we leave. If Jossen wants to kill us, he's got four hours between us and the 'gate," McKay said.

"Well, Rodney, we can always lead. You can stay in the tent, and by the time you wake up, we'll be waiting for you at the 'gate," Sheppard suggested.

"No, no, that's all right. But I hate you. In the case of my death, I want you all to know that. you can write that down," Rodney said.

"I think I can remember that," said John with a smile.

"Are we ready?" Teyla interrupted.

"We're ready," said Ronon.

Teyla put on her pack and began walking, and the others followed.

"Are we almost there?" Rodney asked a while later.

"Rodney, we've been walking for a half an hour. Yes, we're there," Sheppard said.

"Actually, we are," Ronon said, stopping in his tracks, and turning.

"Excuse me?" John asked.

"We're at the 'gate," said Ronon.

"What, how?" Rodney asked. He walked up to the front of the line and also stopped. "How?" he repeated.

"You're the scientist. I really don't care. As long as it works," John said. "Let's go," he said. He still felt uneasy, but he felt homesick even more.

"Very well," Teyla said.

"Keep your guns raised," John said.

Ronon nodded, and they walked to the gate, and he dialed the address. They exchanged glances, then walked through the ring.

**Yesa. Please review, tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcomed! Happy mother's day, everyone! Bie! XP**


	15. Chapter 15

**All righty, then. Here's chaper, 15, I don't own or try to murder these characters, despite what the rumors say.**

**Chapter 15**

"Are you still feeling nauseaus?" Carson asked Sheppard. It had been two days since the team returned to Atlantis, and in that time, the appearance of the 'gate still had not been explained, and Senave had been staying in her own quarters down the hall from John's.

"Yeah. I was wanting to know if you couls give me something for my stomach. If I can't eat, I get tired, and Elizabeth won't let me offworld," John explained.

"I thought I told you you were to stay on Atlantis until further notice?" Carson said.

"You did. Carson, there's nothing wrong, just nausea. Maybe I'm pregnant," John said.

"Maybe. If so, I'll have to ban you completely from offworld missions, and I'll need the name of the mother and/or father," Carson said with a smile.

"You have to carry on the jokes, don't you?" John asked wryly.

"Aye. All right, then, take a seat on the bed, there, and I'll be over in a minute," Carson said.

John walked behind a curtained off area and sat on the bed. The infirmary was surprisingly empty, and he thought it was pretty cool. Strange, but cool.

Carson popped up all of a sudden, and appeared in front of John.

"All right, Colonel, anything else bothering you, besides your stomach?" Carson asked.

John went to speak, hesitated, then, after receiving a strange look from the doctor, said, "I've had a bit of a headache since I woke up, this morning, along with the nauea. Tylenol's not working, just taking the edge off so I can concentrate."

Carson sighed and said, "And you're telling me this, now? Colonel, it's six o'clock in the evening, you should've came to me sooner. It could be serious."

"It's happened before, I figured it would just go away by itself," John said.

"All right," Carson said, sighing again. He pulled out his penlight. "Follow the light with your eyes, don't move your head."

"Do we really need the light? I'll follow your finger," John said.

"I need to see if your pupils are reacting properly," Carson said, then shined the light. After a bit, he put it away and said, "I'll give you something for your headache, and your stomach. Take it easy, no sparring or basketball, or...whatever else Lieutenant Colonels do. Go to sleep early, tonight," Carson said.

"Yes, mom," John said.

"Go on, then," he said, handing the meds to John.

John took them and wakled past Carson, but stopped at the doorway.

"Colonel?" Carson asked, emerging from the curtains.

John didn't respond, but kept staring out into the hall. The pill bottles hit the floor with a clicking sound, rolling underneath the cabinet.

Carson rushed to John's side. "Colonel, can you hear me?" He pulled his light back out and clicked on the button, but it was useless. Carson hit the button on the wall and said, "Doctor Keller, Doctor Nvek, I need you in the infirmary immediately." He heard a thump, and when he turned around, John was on the floor unconscious with a pool of blood forming beneath his head, and the crimson liquid had been streaked across his left ear and down his neck.

Carson kneeled beside the Colonel. "Dammit."

**Ok, then, there you go! Happy early Armed Forces Day! Everyone in the Armed Forces, if you're reading this, or if those of you reading this know anyone in the armed forces, you guys are my heros! XP**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, for those of you who actually HAVE stuck with me, thank you so much, I've just been having a hard time at home, and really have no good excuse besides that, but I'm also working on another story, two, actually, one for this, and another for CSI: Miami. Well, ok, then, I think I have one more chapter after this, I changed the story unexpectedly, it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to, so here it is!**

**Chapter 16**

John awoke in a haze, dizzy, and still nauseaus with a mind-splitting headache. he was sweating, he could feel it running down the side of his face, and it was incredibly hot. John got up slowly, setting his hand on a sore spot on his head, pulling it back to see blood.

"Colonel," said a voice.

John spun around, immediately regretting it. Nausea attacked him, and dizziness sent him back to the ground. The ground...he was extremely confused by his surroundings. He was just in the infirmary, right? He recognised this place. He wished he didnt, but he did.

"Jossen," John said, shocked. "I'm dreaming...I'm in my head, this isn't real," he said, closing his eyes.

"You are unconscious, Colonel. But this is very, very real. You never did get rid of me," Jossen said.

"Yeah, well, I kinda figured that. Why are you here?" asked John, swallowing hard against the pain in his head. H knew he should never have gone through the 'gate, but he also knew that he and his team couldn't have stayed there any longer. _He_ couldn't have stayed there any longer.

"It seems that when my soul was released, I had no body to go to. Yours was my first choice, I only had so much time to decide. And now, this will by my body for the remainder of both of our lives. When this body dies, I will go with it. And so will you," Jossen said. "You will see through my eyes. You will feel my pain. But you will live inside a body I control."

"No, you can't do this. They'll know. My team-my friends will know. You can't pull it off just like that," John said. "I will die before I let you hurt any of them-"

"_Hurt them?_ Who ever said I would do such a thing?" Jossen said.

"No-one needed to say it," John said.

"You would have no way to stop me if I wanted to have my way with your female friend. And niether would she," Jossen said with a sinister smile.

John bit his lip and said, "She's a lot stronger that she looks. She could take you on any day of the year with one hand tied behind her back...hell, both hands."

"We'll see about that," Jossen said, and he was gone, and John felt himself being torn apart. The pain was unbearable, and he thought he would die, but then he was looking at the ceiling. The infirmary's ceiling. He sat up, but he didn't sit up. He saw Carson, but he wasn't looking at Carson. Jossen was looking at Carson, Jossen was sitting up. And John was in his own prison.

**That's it, for now. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll end it, already. Sorry for drawing it out like this, but I need to get what I want said said. Okey dokey, then...Bie:0D**


End file.
